


Queue

by pauraque



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, Gen, Humor, Trolls, Warsong Gulch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why we always lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannelore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/gifts).



> For Hannelore, to whom Laida belongs.

The scene inside the base was grisly. Every member of the squadron had been injured, some beyond help, though Laida did her best by them. She was now tending to the ugly gashes rent into Dram's leg (fortunate for her kidneys that the rogue had not been taller), golden strands of magic flowing from her fingertips.

"Good work," Dram murmured as the wounds closed. "But you forgot someone."

Laida glanced around in alarm, but was stopped by Dram's touch on her temple; her fingers came back smeared with blood.

Dram smiled crookedly. "You always forget yourself."

"I know," said Laida, blushing a deeper shade of blue.

"This is hopeless," growled an orc shaman, stomping up behind them. "The Alliance is too strong."

"We can't win this battle," agreed a warlock grimly.

"If we surrender now they may spare us," said a mage, her voice trembling.

"No."

Dram set the head of her axe against the floor and used it to push herself up. The paladin stood tall, a look of determination in her glowing green eyes.

"We will never surrender," she said. "That would only prove us as cowardly as the enemy we hate. If we lose faith in ourselves... only then are we truly defeated."

The shaman started to protest again, but Dram looked suddenly to the entrance of the base and held up her hand for silence, still as a hunting dog.

"Did you hear that?"

The squadron — those that could — drew weapons and wands, at the ready for another assault. A soft sound like distant water whispered past Laida's ear; she backed up against the wall by Dram's side, raising her hands to summon a barrier—

The two druid-cats, black and identical, streamed out of nothingness, and the room came alight with magic and blade, fang and claw. One had got behind the shaman and pinned him by the neck; Laida moved to shield him, but was stopped by Dram's hand grasping her arm.

She turned in surprise; the paladin was pointing up at the sky, a smirk on her battle-scarred face.

"AB?" she asked.

Laida hurriedly nodded, and the other cat lunged into empty air where the priest and paladin had been.

**Author's Note:**

> It will be noted that at the time of writing, this was a thing you could actually do. I am assured, however, that there are still many other reasons that both the Horde and the Alliance always lose.


End file.
